Switched
by fangirlfreak17
Summary: France and Britain accidently swap bodies due to a misshap with Britains magic!


It was the middle of another world meeting all the other nations of the world were gathered around the huge circular table discussing current events and how they were dealing with them. But as usual things were not going well Italy had already fallen asleep with his head down on the table. America was off on an ego rant again claiming how he was always the hero and how they should create some super robotic hero that would that would protect the world from global warming. The other countries were not really paying attention to the self centred American, Russia and China were having some sort of political debate that was aggravating China. Germany was trying and failing to regain order but like America no one was paying attention not even to the large blonde German yelling at the top of his lungs.

In a far corner of the room amongst all of the commotion a blonde bushy browed Englishman was deeply engrossed in the spell book he was reading. He wasn't in the mood to get involved in any argumentative diplomacy today he was perfectly reading and ignoring all of the harsh speaking that was occurring just beyond the book of the black arts he was reading. When all of a sudden Britain was called back to the noise filled room by a snooty suave voice

"What's the matter Britain not in the mood to lecture anyone today no?"

Britain didn't even have to look up from his book to know who it was but when Britain did look up from the pages he was greeted by the face of a blonde grinning Frenchman. When Britain's eyes met his he gave an irritated sigh. If he wasn't in the mood for argumentative diplomacy he certainly wasn't in the mood for talking/bickering with France the one person who made Britain want to rip his own hair out

"Listen frog face I'm not in the mood for any of your rubbish today" Britain said sternly letting his eyes fall back down to the pages of his book.

"Awww is poor little black sheep of Europe not in the mood to talk today!?" France laughed teasingly. The words France spoke made Britain grip the sides of his book and clench his teeth he hated when the Frenchies words got to him but he couldn't help feeling aggravated.

"Why don't you go bother someone else frenchy?" Britain huffed not looking up at him trying to remain calm.

"alas mon amie I would if I could!" the long haired blonde said over dramatically "but as you can see everyone else is busy" he added gesturing to the busy room.

"I still don't see why you have to bother me?" the Brit sighed irritably. The rest of the meeting was like this the long haired Frenchman teased and tormented Britain who always retaliated becoming more and more aggravated each time until it turned into one of their daily fights. When the meeting ended Britain's blood was boiling.

"Dude you shouldn't let him bother you so much!" America stated walking next to the angry Englishman,

"Well let's see you try to put up with that frog faced pepe le pew!" Britain snapped angrily.

"Yeah I know France is annoying but you guys are always fighting and sometimes it can get pretty intense!" America laughed a little recalling the many uncountable times the two countries have had seemingly childish fights.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny!" the Brit grumbled sarcastically

America laughed a little again "so you wanna go get some lunch?" he suggested

"no thanks" Britain replied gathering back his polite tone of voice he want hungry and he didn't feel like watching the American slowly giving himself heart disease by eating processed meat covered with cheese. He then turned a corner in the hall they were walking down.

"Hey where are you going?" America called out confused

"to get some peace and quiet!" Britain replied not turning around and continues walking.

"well ok I'll see you later I guess" America called back a little confused. Britain continued walking down the hallway finally relaxing a little in the calming silence. He wanted to find a quiet place to continue his reading. He carried on walking a little further until he came to a door. He reached out and pushed down on the golden handle and the door opened with a slight groan. The room was dimly lit and it was occupied by dusty furniture. Britain smiled a little at this he loves spooky atmospheres like this it was the perfect place to read and plus no one would bother him here. He made his way over to an old arm chair and sat down and he finally let himself relax and he started reading once again. After a while Britain became so engrossed in the book that the room could of been on fire and he wouldn't of noticed.

"Still reading that silly book I see?" a voice suddenly spoke Britain yelled in surprise immediately springing out of the chair. He then turned and saw France staring smugly at him.

"What the devil are you doing in here!?" Britain demanded

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" France asked checking his nail nonchalantly. Britain glared and gave an irritated sigh.

"If you must know I was simply trying to find a quiet place to read" he said raising his book up "but such a task seems to be impossible to accomplish with you around!" he added annoyed he paused a moment then frowned suspiciously "why did you come in here anyway?"

"well I was simply looking for the rest room but for some unknown reason the universe likes tormenting me so that I have to keeping running into you!" he folded his arms sighed irritably.

"Well there's the door" Britain pointed towards the door with his one free hand "you can leave me in peace so I may have a hope of actually finishing this dam book" he sighed once more holding the book up.

"Why do you spend your time your time reading such pointless nonsense?" France questioned before quickly snatching the book from Britain's hand.

"Hey give that back!" Britain demanded angrily leaping at France to retrieve it. But France stuck out one of his arms keeping the fuming Brit at bay while he inspected the pages of the book.

"how can you read this these words don't make any sense" France stated peering closer at the pages and still holding back Britain who was still struggling against him "how do you even pronounce half of these?" He questioned then tried to read aloud from the confusing text.

"You fool don't read aloud from it!" Britain yelled trying to grab France to no avail "and you moron your pronouncing it all wrong!" he then began reciting the correct words as he continued his struggle.

"I've never heard such nonsense!" France began snootily but was immediately when the pages of the book began glowing a florescent green. France gave a girlish yelp and dropped the book the floor and took his hand away from Britain. The two men stared in shock as the light grew brighter to almost a blinding stage then a force of unseen energy suddenly sent the two flying backwards where they both collided into the wall and were knocked unconscious.

Pain that was the first thing he thought when he opened his eyes. Britain sat up and groaned his body ached all over from where he hit the wall but something else wasn't right. He staggered to his feet still a little dazed

"What did that frog faced moron do?" he thought to himself looking around the darkened room when he saw a body lying in the far corner of the room. Britain quickly shuffled over to it expecting to see the still unconscious France but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. It was Britain or Britain's body at least lying limp and motionless on the floor.

"Oh God I'm dead!" Britain screamed raising his hands to his head but two things made him freeze. That was not his voice but it was horribly familiar and when he put his hands on his head it was not his hair. His eyes widened with fear as he slowly dragged his fingers through the hair into his line of sight seeing he had long blonde shoulder length hair. "Oh god no" he barely breathed he immediately turned and faced an old wall mounted mirror and what looked back was the face of the smug self centred man who he had just been fighting with France.

He screamed and the reflection screamed back he titled his head different directions and the reflection copied. "This isn't happening!"He yelled in Frances voice looking away from the mirror and down at his new body that was outfitted in Frances blue cape and red pantaloons. Britain whined miserably suddenly Britain's unconscious body began to groan and stir. Britain watched speechless as he watched his body stagger to its feet. His body then turned and faced Britain and gave a high pitched shriek and pointed a finger at Britain then he spotted his hand and inspected it for a moment then he touched his face and screamed again. "What the hell is going on!?"

"France?" Britain asked cautiously.

Britain's body nodded in fear "Britain?"

Britain nodded back.

"What the hell is happening!?" France screamed in Britain's voice

Britain did not answer instead he slowly walked over to the over turned spell book that had been thrown into a darkened corner of the room he picked it up and studied the page it was on. The frightened and confused look Britain had created on Frances face was replaced with an angry glare. He suddenly turned and seized his own uniform and glared at his own face.

"You bloody French git that was the body switching spell!"


End file.
